Staying in San Francisco
by Straton54
Summary: (Magnus goes to San Francisco to visit Annabeth, his cousin, and lover, but, the simple weekend turns into a series of horny situations for Magnus and the Chase family.) (This is Part 5.1)
1. Chapter 1: Double Time

Staying in San Francisco. Part 1: Double Time

(Magnus and Annabeth had sex at her house in San Francisco when Percy came in almost catching them in the shower.)

...

Magnus found Annabeth's house.

It was modest – not like the mansion that he lived – but it was cool. It seemed like a quiet place to live.

Now he was going to meet her for sex.

On the way there, Magnus called Annabeth, saying he was going there for sexual purposes. She accepted, saying that her parents would be gone until tomorrow, so it was now or later.

With such a hot blonde's request... never was never an option.

Magnus went upstairs and knocked on the door, and found that Annabeth was waiting for him soon as she opened the door.

She was wearing a sports bra, a mini skirt, long socks, and a seductive face, ready to go.

That was more than enough. She pulled Magnus inside and they began to kiss.

They kiss while against the wall, then he pushed her against a couch near the dorr, and she pushed him against the hall again.

She took his clothes as they walked through the room, and Magnus did the same with her. He missed the kisses, the touch, the tongue in his mouth, all from the hotel where they had sex for the first time.

Annabeth took his shirt off completely and ran her hands over his body, trough his chest, biceps and six-pack.

"I missed that" she said through moans. "You really came, you hot stud!"

"And I miss those twins." He pulled her breasts, big and bouncy out of her bra. "How good that is."

She took off her bra, throwing it down, then grabbed Magnus's face and kissed him again.

They took the rest of the clothes off, being naked, and Annabeth walked away from him.

"I had an idea." Her breath was heavy and slow. "Come on."

With his horny talking louder, he took the rest of the clothes off and followed her upstairs.

...

Magnus and Annabeth were kissing heavily in the shower.

Magnus was loving it all. Annabeth's lips were as lively as her vagina.

She broke the kiss. Magnus started to lick her neck while she played with Magnus' erection. He loved it so much – reminded him of the sex with Mallory in the shower, all this with her boyfriend outside.

Suddenly, she stopped abruptly.

"What?" Magnus asked, confused.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

Magnus shook his head, then paid more attention to the surroundings.

Suddenly, beyond the shower, hurried footsteps sounded in the hallway, up the stairs.

"Annabeth?" Percy called.

Magnus was startled. Percy was in the house. That was bad.

Magnus had seen Percy before, and had heard stories about him. That was even worse. If he found him there, Magnus would surely die, and this time he would go somewhere else than Valhalla.

The footsteps were closer. Annabeth covered Magnus's mouth and made a sign of "silence" with her finger in her mouth. Magnus understood the signal.

Soon after, the bathroom door opened, and Percy said:

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth moved her head out of the box.

"Ahh ... Hi, Percy," she said. "Some problem?"

"None," said Percy. "It's just that I was so lonely in New York without you, so I picked up Blackjack and flew here, to kill the missing for you."

Magnus understood his will. After all, he himself traveled from Boston to San Francisco just to fuck her. The sex-crazed cousin of his.

Annabeth touched the obvious erection in Percy's jeans.

"Wow, you really do miss me. Let me handle this for you."

Without warning, she pulled the zipper down and freed his hard cock.

"Without underwear?" She asked. "You horny horse".

And she began to suck. Percy moaned with pleasure.

Magnus was surprised by that. Annabeth wanted to have sex with Percy and Magnus at the same time. She really was a bitch.

Magnus saw her head sucking at Percy's cock through the curtain, then his vision traveled to her back, and finally he stopped at her big butt.

Magnus could not contain himself. Her ass was big, soft and delicious. Then he inserted his cock into her vagina.

Annabeth was surprised by this. Percy realized.

"What's wrong?"

Annabeth stopped sucking, then began to massage Percy's pulsing erection.

"Gods, I missed that cock," she lied, but with a real background.

And she continues the blowjob.

Magnus was surprised by this. His hot cousin was fucking Magnus a short time ago, then started sucking Percy like he was not there, and accepting Magnus thrusting his dick in her vagina.

A part of Magnus felt horny about it. So much so that he started to introduce faster.

To hide the rhythm, Annabeth began to suck Percy faster, in the same rhythm Magnus was making.

Percy was moaning outside.

"Wow, Annabeth ... how good at this you are!"

You and I know, man, thought Magnus, smiling, you and I both know.

"You're the best girlfriend in the world!"

I also think!

"You're so good at it!"

I agree with everything this guy is moaning about!

Percy moaned more, then said,

"Ah! I'll cum".

Me too!

Annabeth began to suck faster, and as if they had agreed; the two of them enjoyed it. Percy in the mouth and Magnus in the vagina.

Percy took a deep breath as his semen were all over her mouth. And decided to take off his shirt.

Annaneth hurried:

"Go to the living room!"

Percy looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because I always wanted to fuck you in the living room. You know, my parents went out for a night and ... I wanted to take advantage since you're here."

Percy put the shirt on his shoulder, and Annabeth ran a wet hand on his muscles. He smiled.

"FIne. All for you, my fucking hottie!"

And left the bathroom.

Annabeth swallowed Percy's semen, then put her head inside the box, facing Magnus. She stuck a finger in the vagina and tasted some of Magnus's semen, which was still dripping.

"Wow ... how you and Percy have different tastes ... he's so salty, but you're so sweet ..."

Magnus smiled.

"Good to know ... you bitch."

Annabeth smiled, then kissed him voraciously.

"Wait in my room." She ordered. "And wait for me. When Percy leaves, I'll reward you for this ... a lot, "she whispered in his ear.

Magnus hardened again, nodded.

"Sure, fucking hottie!"

Annabeth kissed him again, then left the bathroom without drying herself.

...

A short time later, Magnus left the bathroom.

It was for Magnus to go to Annabeth's room, but the curiosity and the horniness were so great that he could not resist. He decided to spy on his cousin fucking her boyfriend in the living room.

Making no sound, he approached the corner of the stairs and peered into the room.

There, Percy – completely naked, his clothes scattered around the room – was fucking Annabeth, who leaned against the sofa in front of the TV. She moaned quietly, but with clear sincerity.

At the thought of his clothes, Magnus worried that he would find his own.

But as he looked through the living room, he discovered that his clothes were no longer there, but hidden under the couch close to the door, and that were Annabeth was leaning against. Magnus could see where he was from, but he hoped Percy did not notice either.

Percy was moaning in the same way, and Magnus watched it all.

Soon his junior began to stiffen. And that gave Magnus an idea.

He started masturbating.

Percy continued moaning as he entered in her vagina, then Annabeth stepped out of the way and pushed Percy against the wall and kissed him voraciously. Percy pushed her against the wall and went back inside. The two groaned obscenities as they fucked.

Magnus began to accelerate the rhythm as Annabeth pushed Percy back to the sofa. Percy lay with Annabeth on top of him.

"Risky move!" Percy says.

"But delicious!" Annabeth responds.

Percy liked to hear this, and stuck it harder.

Annabeth moaned more intensely now, and she was jumping so hard that her wet hair was messy on her back.

"I'll cum again!"

"Inside! I want your hot juice on me again!"

Percy moaned, and reached the climax. Annabeth groaned as she received his juice.

Annabeth stood up, and semen dripped from her vagina. Magnus reached the climax afterwards and stained the wall with his semen. It was a strong jet.

Percy took a deep breath, his dick dripping as it still hard. Demigods and their strong stamina.

"You know ... I still have energy. Want a second round?"

Before Annabeth answered, a cell phone rang. Percy groaned in frustration and went over to his clothes and took a cell phone from the pocket of his pants.

Percy picked it up and said "yes" a few times until he finished.

"I'll be there soon".

Percy hung up and said:

"I need to go. My mother needs me."

"You may go, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Your mother is more important than a horny fuck. But do not worry, I'll reward you later."

Percy smiled.

Magnus smilled too.

That was the same for me. Magnus thought as he himself hardens again.

"You are amazing." Percy says.

They kissed again. Percy was going to squeeze her ass when she stopped him.

"Your mother, remember?"

"Oh, of course."

Percy dressed up completely. Then he kissed Annabeth on the cheek and went to the door.

As soon as Percy left, Annabeth waited for confirmation – which was in the form of his Pegasus taking off.

A few seconds later, Annabeth turned to Magnus and said:

"Did you like the show?"

Magnus came out of hiding.

"You knew that I was seeing?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Yes. I even enjoyed being watched. I think it's so ... sexy ..." she smiled by that thought.

Magnus smiled.

If only she knew … He thought.

Suddenly he left the hiding place and went to Annabeth's room. Now it was his turn.

Once he enters, he remembered the time his aunt, Freya, had sex with him while watched Annabeth having sex with Percy and Jason, one after the other, in that very same room.

Now, he will be the third on line.

Annabeth appeared in the doorway shortly after, and saw Magnus pointing to her bed.

"I want you to fuck me now! No interruptions! No phones and no surprise boyfriends!

Annabeth put her hands on her hips. Her clit still dripped semen.

"Magnus Chase, are you giving me orders?"

Magnus nodded.

"And I want you to do with me what you did to your boyfriend. Now!"

Annabeth approached and pushed Magnus, who fell on his back on the bed.

"Yes, sir," she said as she crawled over him. - What else do you want?" The question was filled with excitement.

That made him hard even more.

"My bitch cousin obeying me."

The two soon began to kiss, now moaning loud.


	2. Chapter 2: With the Stepmom

Staying in San Francisco. Part 2: With the Stepmother

(Magnus and Mrs. Chase had sex in his room, wanting to recover the sexual heat since her marriage was in the drought)

...

Magnus was happy.

It was an hour after Magnus stayed in the guest room of the house, ready to spend a weekend at the Chase's San Francisco home.

And he still remembered how he entered there.

After he had sex with Annabeth in her room after her boyfriend almost caught them in the bath (long story), they heard her family arrive, so they took their clothes superhumanly (for being Demigods) and Magnus went out through the back door .

As soon as he was at the front door, he knocked.

Annabeth, now in normal clothes, invited Magnus to enter, then she said that he wanted to spend a weekend with them to get to know each other better.

Frederick, Annabeth's father, accepted, while the twin half-brothers were happy to receive a new cousin, and Mrs. Chase received it neutrally.

While they had dinner, Annabeth said that her stepmother was always like that. Magnus understood. Then she said she would "visit him at night".

Returning to the present, he lay down on the bed, ready to receive her in full strength.

...

During a calm night, with moonlight illuminating everything, Annabeth rode on Magnus's cock with pleasure, covering her mouth to avoid shrieking with pleasure.

Annabeth could have many lovers, but something in Magnus made him her favorite. A savage emotion that drove her mad whenever he got close to her.

Magnus was lying down, with pleasure on his face.

"Oh, Magnus," she said, "I never tire of feeling it! You're such an incredible man!"

"And you're a restless hottie ... you hot bitch!"

The two kissed deeply.

"I'm going to cum!" Annabeth said.

"Me too!" said Magnus, moaning. "I am cumming now!"

"Come inside! I want to!"

After baking more often, the two cummed together.

Annabeth looked up, wide-eyed and tongue out. Magnus smiled with pleasure.

Taking a deep breath, she layed down on him and quickly slept, completely relaxed.

Seconds later, he then slept soundly.

...

The next morning, Magnus woke up and saw Annabeth, almost uncovered, sleeping next to him. She had her butt out, and Magnus liked what he saw.

Best view of all.

He grabbed one of her butt cheeks, which made Annabeth laugh a little.

"Good morning, you horny stud."

"Good morning, hot blonde," he said, smiling. "Top another?"

Annabeth looked at the clock near her.

"Soon everyone wakes up," she said. "And I have to go before anyone finds me here."

She stood up, completely naked, to get her panties and nightdress. But before she walked away, Magnus took her arm.

"Please ..." he said in a moaning voice, in the way she liked. "My Junior needs you." And uncovered his hard cock from the covers.

Annabeth looked at his cock, hard and pulsing, begging for her body again. She thought Magnus played dirty ... as she secretly liked. She looked at the clock and said:

"Five minutes," she said, crawling over Magnus, running a hand over his strong chest. "And do it good!"

"Promise!"

The two of them kissed as Magnus' cock slipped into her vagina again. They both groaned as they entered the rhythm again.

"Ah ... you pervert," she said.

"Ah ... you hottie!" he said.

The two groaned low as Annabeth jumped on Magnus's cock. She ran her hands over his body as he squeezed one of her breasts and her butt.

It did not take long for him to cum in her vagina, making Annabeth breathe relieved.

"I need a shower now," Annabeth said. She kissed Magnus and left his penis, leaking some fresh semen. She took it and passed it on his body. "And you now need it too."

She got dressed and left the room while Magnus lay down again, completely relaxed with the quick sex he'd done with her.

It was unbelievably wonderful.

...

Magnus finished bathing.

He began to dry himself slowly, then opened the bathroom door and yelled for Mrs. Chase.

Annabeth said after breakfast that she needed to take her father and brothers to the airport and that she would be out all day.

So it was just him and his cousin's stepmother alone at home.

Magnus screamed for her again.

Nobody answered.

Thinking to be alone at home, he simply wrapped the towel around his waist and left, walking to his room.

Upon arriving there, he simply opened the door to choose what to wear. But a noise startled him from his room bathroom.

As he stared at the door, what he saw surprised him.

He saw Mrs. Chase, wearing nothing but black lingerie. Wow, she was so thin, slender, she looked like a lingerie model with that soft belly, huge breasts, butt ...

Magnus began to feel his warmth grow, his penis began to harden.

Embarrassed, he had his back to her, saying:

"Mrs. Chase ... Sorry, I thought the house was empty."

"It is," she said. "It's just the two of us."

"I'll get dressed now," he said, opening the wardrobe.

"Before that, can I tell you a secret?"

Magnus just looked at her from the corner of his eye, she was still leaning against the door.

"You can."

"I know."

"Know what?"

"That you and Annabeth had sex last night."

Magnus was surprised at her answer. As she knew, he remembered that they both made less noise than possible that night.

Mrs. Chase just laughed.

"Do not worry. No one else saw, just me. And your silence makes it obvious that you really did."

Magnus looked at her.

"How ... Did you knew that?"

"Simple. I got up to drink some water, and I noticed its door half-open and strange, deaf sounds coming from within. Curious, I looked through the open door and saw you there. Annabeth jumping on your cock, and for your face, the sex was good."

Magnus was embarrassed and afraid at the time. What would she do? She would tell her father, or her boyfriend, or someone else. In that sense, he would be fucked.

"I think I better leave ..."

Suddenly, Mrs. Chase closed the door to the wardrobe, standing face to face with him.

"Do not be an idiot, Magnus. I will not tell on you. I confess that I even enjoyed seeing you there ... with that cheeky face ... with those muscles …" She started to run her hand over his chest. Magnus was enjoying it so much that she realized. "And by the way, I still have some effect on men ..."

Before Magnus asked anything else, she pulled him to a tongue kiss. Her tongue traveled through Magnus's mouth. The feeling was so good that Magnus started to kiss her too. She groaned in approval.

When the kiss was over, Magnus touched her breasts. They were soft and big, and she obviously liked it.

"Hmmmm ... This is so good. Long time no one touches me like this!"

Magnus slowly lost his shyness and surprise and began to understand that she wanted sex with him, and with the house empty, she did not need discretion.

She then broke the kiss.

"You're missing a good laid?" he asked.

Mrs. Chase licked her lips.

"Yes. My husband is a good man, but he has not fucked me for months, and I was as dry as a desert, desiring a good fuck again. Then I saw you ... and desires began to sprout ..."

"I have this effect on women."

Mrs. Chase smiled.

"And I ask you, do you want to fuck me?"

Magnus looked into her eyes, and immediately kissed her, meaning yes.

Mrs. Chase took the towel from him, and Magnus's hard cock pulsed with freedom. She took it with one hand and was surprised at the size.

"Now I understand why Annabeth was so happy. It is huge."

"I hear that a lot" he admitted.

Mrs. Chase smiled at that, then knelt down and started to lick.

Magnus groaned as she licked. Her tongue craved it, Magnus realized why she was sucking it like someone who was thirsty for water finally drinking it.

She stopped sucking and asked:

"How long have you and Annabeth had sex?"

Magnus looked at Mrs. Chase looking at him, massaging his cock slowly.

"About ... A few weeks." He admitted.

"When did she come to visit you?"

Magnus nodded in agreement.

"No wonder she was so happy, and calling you on and on."

And he began to suck again.

Magnus moaned, remembering that no one was home. Mrs. Chase stopped and began to massage again.

"And you two had sex again here?"

Magnus looked at her.

"Well ... once or twice ..."

She massaged slowly.

"Tell me."

Groaning and horny about that situation, he told her about the sex he had with Annabeth yesterday - she got him almost naked, they took off their clothes and went to the bathroom, then Percy came and she had sex with her in the living room, then with Magnus in her bedroom.

It was animalistic and delicious.

And Mrs. Chase liked to hear that.

With that, she sucked hard again, so willingly, that Magnus felt the climax coming faster.

"I'm coming!"

She stopped sucking.

"Cum on my face! I want to feel your strong jet on my face!"

And began to massage while Magnus groaned loudly. Soon, his semen came out, covering her face and a little fell on her breasts.

Mrs. Chase took her hands and sucked it all over her face, then went to her breasts and said,

"My bra got dirty with your hot ass," she said. "I think I have to take it."

"Good idea," said Magnus.

She got up and took off her bra. Her breasts were better loosened, their beaks hard.

Magnus smiled at that. She got up and took the fresh semen from her face, then licked her fingers until the last time.

"Hmmm ... delicious. That's why Annabeth likes that."

"I hear that a lot."

Mrs. Shase then bent down, taking off her panties slowly. Magnus realized she was wet with desire.

Completely naked, she approached Magnus, coming face to face with him.

Putting one more hand on his strong chest, she slowly pushed him to the bed, and Magnus was stepping back until his legs touched the leg of the bed.

With a little shove, he fell back and lays on the bed.

Mrs. Chase crawled on him until she touched her nose with his, then took his ears in her hands.

"Ready for me, Demigod?"

Magnus smiled slowly.

"For a hot milf like you? Always!"

She smiled, and one of her hands traveled to his erection, pulsing and wanting that hot woman just for him.

Magnus then took her big breasts, they were big and firm, like Annabeth's, but more mature. Magnus looked at her belly, which was slim and lean like a model, and her legs were firm and thick, but not fat, but perfect.

Now he wanted to feel her vagina.

She started to move, and pressed her pussy to the head of his penis.

Without warning, she sank her cock into her vagina.

His face exploded in ecstasy, his mouth opening and moaning.

"You're bigger than I thought!"

"And you're tighter than I thought!"

"Let's go! Fuck me now!"

Magnus then began to jump his waist, forming the rhythm he liked to do. Mrs. Chase started to moan as his cock penetrated deeper and deeper into her vagina. She took the blankets and crumpled it hard.

Magnus took her ass and began to increase the pace, getting more and more comfortable as the sound of the meat slaping filled the room.

Mrs. Chase moaned loud and fearless, and Magnus followed her will, moaning her name as he entered.

"Mrs. Chase..."

"Magnus! You... are... so good... Go! Your model... sexy...! Fuck me! Go! That! I missed that!"

Magnus liked to hear that.

"You... stepmother bitch! Fucking me while your husband left...! You really are...

"A bitch? Call me that!"

"Bitch! Slut! Fucking hot pornstar!"

"You model! You good-for-fucking hotness! Fuck me! GO!"

The two continued the rhythm, with her now catching Magnus's face and putting her tongue in his mouth. She moaned as their tongues intertwined. Saliva began to spring from their lips.

When she broke the kiss, a drool bridge formed, dripping on his define chest. She then spread the spit across his chest and six-pack.

Magnus lifted his chest, took her breasts and began sucking one of them. She liked it and hugged him as he sucked willingly.

With their frantic pace increasing, she said:

"I'm going to cum!"

Magnus would take his penis off her vagina, but she hugged him with her legs.

"I want it inside! Make me feel it!"

Magnus then kept going until he said:

"I'm cumming!"

Then a firm jet spread, and Mrs. Chase stared at the ceiling with her eyes bulging, tongue out, moaning at length.

Magnus then pulled his cock out of her, dripping semen into the blanket beneath them.

Mrs. Chase lay down next to Magnus, completely satisfied.

"That... was... amazing..." she breathed.

"I liked it, too" Magnus admitted. "Was it better than expected?"

Mrs. Chase met his eyes.

"I did not had sex for a whole year, Magnus. And finally getting free like this was ... better than expected yes. It was magnificent."

Magnus laughed a little.

"I liked it. Can I use it?"

"Of course."

"Magnificent!"

They both laughed.

"So ... another turn?" Magnus asked, his erection hardening again.

Mrs. Chase looked at it in awe.

"Horny and super-penis," she said. "So yes."

The two of them began to kiss again, about to have sex again.

But the sound of a door opening made them stop.

"They arrived!" said Mrs. Chase.

Annabeth, the brothers and her father were in the house.

Mrs. Chase got out of bed and grabbed her lingerie, then winked at Magnus and headed for the door.

As soon as Mrs. Chase left the room, Magnus got up and put on his underwear, then went to the wardrobe to find what to wear.

As soon as he was going to get a pair of pants, he heard the door open and close again, and suddenly a green shirt was thrown on his head.

Taking off, Magnus saw Annabeth, in a gray bikini, pulling off her sneakers.

"You know, I had a full day," she said as she threw her sneakers around the room. "Unbearable traffic, people screaming and a monster nearly hit me" she then took off her pants and threw her on the floor "and my brothers would not stop screaming, so I'm exhausted" she took off her bikini and panties and ran a hand on the strong chest him "and I really need to relax…" She kissed him hard, then walked over to the bed and crawled, pointing her butt at him-as best she could.

Magnus felt himself harden again. Annabeth noticed and moistened her lips.

"Don't worry, I will not scream this time." She noticed a wet area there, and she realized. "Semen? Did you jerk off here?"

To hide what he actually did, he said:

"Yes! You took so long ... and I missed you."

Annabeth smiled on one side.

"Well, you can kill your need of my ass now, Hot Vanir!"

Without wasting time, he took off his underwear and stepped unceremoniously.

Annabeth's mouth opened in pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3: When They Not Pay Attention

Staying in San Francisco. Part 3: When They Not Pay Attention

(After having sex with Mrs. Chase, Magnus finds himself being seduced by her again, this time the house is full). Part 3.

...

After Annabeth left, Magnus dressed and went to dinner with everyone.

There, Mrs. Chase was staring at Magnus subtly, and smiling discreetly.

He was trying to act normally, but he could not so much with her presence. The two had just had sex shortly ago, and then had sex with Annabeth five minutes after she left.

Magnus sat down and poured himself.

For a while, dinner continued like any other in any normal household.

When he swallowed, Magnus noticed Mrs. Chase looking at him, and blinked discreetly.

Magnus pretended not to notice. After all, he did not want them to suspect that they had sex during the afternoon.

He thought about ignoring her for the whole dinner. He was thinking of random things not to activate his sexual power.

Sometimes being a demigod was a problem. Magnus thought that "sometimes" was almost always.

Suddenly, a noise of metal happened.

"Whoa!" said Mrs. Chase. "The fork fell."

"I'll take it!" said Matthew, one of the twins.

"No! I'll take it!" said Bobby, the other twin.

"No need," she said. "I'll take it. Don't worry."

And he crouched beneath the table.

Magnus continued eating normally until he was surprised by a new sensation.

He looked down and saw Mrs. Chase near his legs, undoing his pants.

Before Magnus said anything, she put a finger in her mouth; sending silence, then blinked at him.

When his cock came out, completely hard, she began to suck.

Magnus tried to appear neutral with the blowjob she was doing. So he picked up his spoon again and began to eat.

That sense of danger and pleasure mingled deliciously. Magnus was enjoying being sucked in with people around him. Even with his family around, anyone could easily look under the table and catch her in that situation.

Magnus took a deep breath, drawing Annabeth's gaze. He just smiled at her and ate some more.

Annabeth smiled back, and ate again.

Glad they were all away from each other at that big table.

Magnus looked down and saw Mrs. Chase sucking faster.

He felt his climax coming, and she continued with his cock in her mouth. Meaning that she wanted to swallow his semen.

After a few sucks, he came to her mouth.

She sucked it all in and licked the rest.

Maagnus tried to sound neutral after he cummed in her mouth.

Around, no one seemed to realize what happened. Frederick was talking to Annabeth as the twins continued to play with their cell phones.

Mrs. Chase came out from under the table with her fork.

"Sorry for the delay. This thing really hid itself, "she said.

As she ate, Magnus hid his cock again, now flaccid and relaxed.

Annabeth noticed and asked,

"Some problem?"

Magnus stared at her in surprise.

"I ... was scratching my leg" he said. "Sometimes itches."

Annabeth did not look convinced, but she accepted and ate again.

Magnus took a deep breath and, looking at Mrs. Chase's face, realized that she had a strand of semen almost invisible coming out of her mouth.

Magnus then caught her attention discreetly, and drew his finger to the area that was dirty on her face.

Understanding, she ran her hand and wiped her clothes, then drank a glass of water and went back to eating.

That was close, Magnus thought as he ate too.

...

During the night, Magnus was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. His clothes formed a line from the door to the bed. He was in his underwear, hands on his head as he stared into nothingness.

At that time, he was waiting for Annabeth to appear in his room, as she did yesterday. He kind of did not know if she was coming, but at the same time he thought she would show up.

Thinking about Annabeth reminded him of the moment Mrs. Chase had made that blowjob under the table.

It was intense and wild.

His cock stiffened slowly.

Immediately, he took his cock and began to massage.

Before he could continue, he heard someone knock on the door. He got up and went immediately to open the door, thinking it was Annabeth.

But it was not Annabeth.

It was Mrs. Chase.

She was wearing a pink bra and panties, displaying that sensual body that Magnus liked.

She stared at him, then kissed him immediately.

Magnus closed the door and began to grab her body.

Magnus liked that. Mrs. Chase was really on fire now.

When she stopped kissing him, he said,

"Mrs..."

"Call me Kioko!"

"OK ... Kioko ... Do you really want it?"

Kioko Chase ran his hands over his body.

"Yes. After dinner, I wanted to have sex with you again, but Frederick would not let me go. So I waited for him to sleep and came here, ready to fuck again!"

"What if someone comes?"

Kioko did not answer, just kissed him again. They staggered to the bed and she pushed him onto the bed.

"If we do it quietly, no one will notice."

She went immediately to his underwear and pulled his throbbing erection from inside, then began to suck unceremoniously.

Magnus looked up at the ceiling with pleasure. She really knew how to make blowjobs, and he was surrendering that sensation every second, and he really wanted that to continue.

Kioko continued to suck, and Magnus took her head and accelerated the pace, with her moaning with approval.

Suddenly, Magnus climaxed in her mouth.

She sucked like a popsicle, and pulled his cock out of her mouth, making a bridge of semen between her tongue and his erection.

She sucked in all the sperm, then sucked it all out of her dick until she was completely ruffled.

Breathing, she took off her bra and panties, getting completely naked before him.

"Milk time in my vagina," she said, massaging his erection. "You think you can handle me all night?"

Magnus put his hands behind his head, staring at her sarcastically.

"And you? Can handle me untill morning?"

Kioko smiled, and Magnus inserted his cock into her vagina by himself.

Kioko opened his mouth to scream, but stopped before screaming. It was risky with the house full, but at the same time tasty and intoxicating.

Kioko started to jump as Magnus moaned without shame. She moved closer to his face and kissed him intensely.

As soon as the kiss broke, her mouth drooping, she stared at the ceiling. Magnus stared at her breasts rocking with the rhythm. He lifted her thorax and spat on her breasts, then licked them.

Kioko groaned at that. She grabbed his head as he sucked at her breasts.

"You get my milk and I do not?"

Kioko smiled.

"Who know, when I brith again, and my breasts get too much milk I'll call you ... and take care of you all afternoon."

Magnus smiled at that.

"I'll love it."

Kioko then starts licking his face, then thrusting her tongue into his mouth. They both groaned as they kissed.

Kioko then shoved Magnus into the bed, then spat into his muscles and licked at his nipples and hard chest. Magnus groaned at that.

"Kioko! I'm going to cum!"

"Make it inside! I take the pill!"

Magnus knew he would never have children. Being an Odin warrior zombie had some drawbacks, such as not having kids. But he decided not to ruin the mood with random facts.

"With pleasure! You bitch!"

"You horny man whore!"

Magnus cummed inside her. Kioko moaned as his semen flooded her insides. A little trickle on the bed.

Kioko, completely satisfied, layed on top of him, resting her head near his.

"That ... was ... incredible."

Magnus was breathing in the same way she was.

When she got up and lay down next to him, she stared at the ceiling, resting from the sex.

Magnus smiled at that. It was one of the best fucks he ever had, and she knew how to do sex.

Seeing how she had interacted with Frederick before, he realized that she really needed it.

Magnus looked at her, then watched her large breasts and butt, wet with saliva and semen. He felt he could fuck her more. His erection hardened again, and she realized.

"One more?"

Magnus smiled.

"You readed my mind."

Magnus stood on top of her, then began to kiss her willingly.

He took her legs with both hands, then dropped one to prepare his penis to insert her again.

"Ready?"

"For a hot stud like you? Always!"

Magnus then penetrated, making her moan warmly, and began to fuck her again.

...

Outside of the room, peering through an open door, a person saw Magnus and Kioko fucking on bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Outdoors

Staying in San Francisco. Part 4: Outdoors

(Magnus and Annabeth went to the top of Mount Diablo, and Magnus learned something amazing from Annabeth) Part 4

...

When the morning light came through the window, Magnus woke up to see Kioko Chase lying beside him, completely naked.

Seconds after waking up, he remembered what happened.

Kioko knew of his affair with Annabeth after she watched them having sex one night, and after that she seduced him the next morning, with the whole house empty - Annabeth had to pick up her father and siblings at the airport - and they had sex all afternoon. After that, during dinner, she pretended to lose a fork and gave him a blowjob with the whole family present, and after that she came to his room, naked, and fucked him again, twice.

Magnus could not complain. He loved that a lot.

She, even in her late thirties, she said, still knew how to have sex, and Magnus always had a crush on older women.

It was amazingly sexy.

As sunlight streamed across the floor, Magnus saw the clock to see the time.

It was six in the morning.

Magnus woke up Kioko with his hand on her breast. She moaned with pleasure upon waking.

"Good Morning." She moaned.

"Good morning." He approached her face. "It's six in the morning. Do you have one more?"

Kioko thought about it, then got on top of Magnus and caught his hard erection.

"Fast. I need to get back before Fredrerick wakes up."

Magnus smiled slightly. She penetrated his cock without ceremony, and he moaned with pleasure.

...

When it was eight in the morning, the whole house really started to wake up.

After cumming after minutes of fucking, Kioko left his room, and Magnus slept a little more before waking up entirely.

Magnus, dressed in his usual clothes, went into the kitchen and found the twins fighting over a piece of cake, Annabeth drinking from her cup, and Frederick and Kioko talking.

Magnus sat at the table and listened to the conversations.

Frederick said he was going for a small trip with Kioko - something that didn't happened a long time - and they would take the twins with them.

Annabeth, not wanting to be at home all day, invited Magnus for a "cousin tour" of the city, taking a tour with Magnus to know the surroundings better.

Magnus listened, and agreed with her idea.

As soon as they were done with breakfast, everyone prepared for their duties.

…

Magnus, in Annabeth's opinion, decided to wear lighter clothes such as a sleeveless shirt and walking shorts, following with sneakers.

As soon as Magnus left his room, he saw that Annabeth is wearing the same type of clothing: wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, half-thigh walking shorts, and a supply backpack on her back.

"You carry that" she said. Magnus took it, feeling a little weight, and put it on his back.

"Let's go now?"

"Yes. My parents and brothers are gone. So it's our turn." She moved too close, her mouth on his ear." And let's have so much fun where I want to go." And licked his ear.

Magnus glanced back at her, even more at her ass, which was well designed in those short shorts.

With an expression of curiosity, he thought about what she was up to.

...

Annabeth said she would take him to a place called Mount Diablo.

She said her lovers (friends), Jason and Leo, along with Piper, defeated a Giant of Gaea (long story) and rescued Piper's father there.

Now it was just an empty but safe place. No monsters. No mortals. No peril.

Just a empty mountain top.

The ride there was rowdy but fun. The taxi dropped them at the bottom of the hill, and they walked to the top by themselves.

It took about an hour, but they got there without problems.

(Thanks to their "hyer-strong-Demigods-stamina" thing).

The summit was a perfect place to camp, build tents and make a fire. Cook marshmallows and look at the stars.

Magnus had a few glimpses of his own past, of how he and his mother used to do this. He took a long breath, enjoying the feel of nature.

"This is good" said Annabeth. "And from a distance, no one will bother us."

Magnus stared at her, who was incredibly sweaty with the climb. Sweat wetted her white shirt, and he could see her bikini at her back through the fabric.

Even Magnus was sweaty. He saw that his blue shirt was glued to his body, drawing his physique like a mold.

Annabeth stared around as Magnus set the backpack down.

When Annabeth turned to him, she said:

"I know."

Magnus looked at her.

"Know… what?"

Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

"I know you're fucking my stepmother."

That phrase made Magnus stop what he was doing rigidly and face her instantly.

"Annabeth ... what?"

"Don't tell me you don't understand, Magnus. I know you... " She smiles in a silly way. "I sleep with you whenever I want. You think I wouldn't know that you are having an affair. With Kioko? I realized what she did at the table."

Magnus remembered that. Mrs. Chase gave him a blowjob under the table. He really thought no one noticed that. Not even her.

Magnus cringed. He looked down, not wanting to look at her.

"Sorry, Annabeth. I promise I'll never..."

Suddenly his head was covered with something. He took it off and saw it was her shirt, wet with sweat. Magnus looked at her and saw her in a gray bra, which she took off immediately. Her beautiful breasts jumped free.

That made Magnus hard.

"To be honest, I want you to continue."

That took Magnus by surprise.

"What?"

"When I saw you two having sex last night, I saw her energy, fucking you entirely naked. At first, confirmed my suspicions, but after seeing her moan, sucking your cock, scratching your strong body and fucking you like a porn star... I realized that today she was calmer and ... I must say nice to me. She didn't look at me crooked or criticize me today. She looked like someone else."

She walked before him, and took his waist. Her breasts were compressed into his chest.

"So, please come more often" she said, "have sex with me, obviously. But whenever you want, I leave the place free for you to fuck my stepmother again. By her face, she was needing it."

Magnus, raising his arms, allowed Annabeth to take off his shirt and throw it to the ground.

"So you want me to have sex with her?"

"Yes."

"When I want?"

"Absolute."

Magnus kissed her with his tongue.

"Did you know that I love you?"

"Me too" she hugged him. "Now, let's have sex."

Magnus then hugged her, squeezing her ass, and kissed her voraciously.

The two began to stagger over the top of the place. It was just full of trees. The sky was clear, with the midday heat burning.

But that was no problem for the lovers.

Annabeth was slammed against a tree as Magnus squeezed her breasts and penetrated his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed his shorts, wanting to free his cock, and she got it. She held his member with one hand.

"All stiff, Hot Vanir."

"Eat me all, Athena Bitch" he moaned.

Annabeth took off her shorts, revealing sweat-soaked panties and fluid from her vagina. She took everything out in a hurry and threw it away, getting completely naked.

She pointed her ass at Magnus.

"Come on, musclebound" she said, her voice fully horny. "I want a muscular male penetrating me now!"

"Your wish is my horny, hot girl." He took off his shorts and underwear, wet with sweat and pre-semen, and threw it on top of her clothes.

He, hard for sex, walked over to her and teased touching his cock head in the vagina.

"Does the hot blonde want this?"

"Hmmmmmmm" she moaned.

"I didn't hearing you…"

"I want this big meat pole inside my ovary now!" she moaned louder.

Magnus remembered that they were in the middle of nowhere.

\- So take it!" he moaned, self-consciously loud, and penetrated his cock deep inside her wet pussy.

Annabeth looked up at the sky, moaning with pleasure as she received a huge cock inside her again. Magnus started the rhythm she liked. Annabeth began to scratch the tree that she was leaned against. Her nails formed trails through the wood.

Magnus grabbed her ass, massaging her huge, soft ass as he moaned her name, penetrating with his einherjir force.

Annabeth, with her tongue out, imagined the moment she caught her cousin eating her stepmother.

He was on top of her, his back, drawn with his muscles, to her, while Kioko, her stepmother, was kneading the covers of his bed with pure stasis, taking his cock hard in her vagina.

She moaned, carefully about the crowded house, but Annabeth felt the pleasure in them.

Kioko then stood up and hugged Magnus, kissing the blond demigod willingly as he hugged his strong body.

Annabeth liked to observe that. She looked around, making sure there was no one in the corridor, and penetrated her fingers into her vagina.

She was naked - because she wanted to fuck Magnus without delay that night - and squeezed one breast, through her hard nipples, while watching Magnus fucking Kioko without haste or fear of being discovered.

She watched Kioko push Magnus, touching his body as she jumped on him. She saw her large breasts, almost like Annabeth's, sway with the force of her sexual act.

Annabeth wanted to climax, but hoped Magnus and Kioko would arrive first.

I wanted to cum at the same time as them. She thought.

It took a while - she liked Magnus' way to resist until the last moment - and came in her own fingers as Magnus filled Kioko's vagina with his semen.

They both slept naked, and Annabeth left.

Back in the present, she noticed Magnus taking her wrists, turning her at him and making her touch his neck as he took her breasts and played with her nipples.

They kissed, moaning as their tongues struggled. Annabeth broke the kiss.

"This is fucking awesome," she said.

"I love hearing you swear" he said.

"Manwhore. Fucking Sexual demigod! You sex addict hunk."

"Speak for yourself ... Fucking bitch" he moaned into her ear. "Fucking every boy you know."

"Same to you with your girls."

They kissed hard with horny.

"Bitch."

"Hunk whore."

Annabeth leaned against the tree, but Magnus stopped meddling.

She looked at him and saw him lie on the dirt floor.

"I want you riding me" he said. "With you staring at me."

Annabeth liked that. She sat on top of him, penetrating his cock into her again, and started jumping hard.

Magnus grabbed her breasts. Annabeth scratched his muscles. Magnus called her a slut. Annabeth called him hunk and licked his body.

Magnus was completely crazy. He felt his ecstasy coming.

Suddenly an image of Freya seeing this popped into his mind.

After he had sex with her, he thought she must be masturbating now, watching Magnus tracing his cousin in the woods.

It pulled him to the limit.

"Annabeth… I'll come!"

"Inside! I want your jet since yesterday!"

"Granted!"

He penetrated harder until his semen exploded in a climax in her vagina.

Annabeth scratched his body, looking up, moaning loudly with pleasure.

Magnus screamed in pleasure like her. He felt liters of semen spilling out of her vagina and spreading around his waist.

Annabeth got out and got up. Fresh semen dripped from her vagina.

Magnus then got up.

She leaned against the tree, watching the sun a little near the horizon. They've been fucking for hours appearently.

He smiled at that.

Annabeth stared at him longingly, and Mangus felt his cock harden again.

Magnus looked back at her.

"My parents went out to a restaurant to celebrate a wedding anniversary" she said suddenly. "They'll be back tonight." She looked at him. "What do you think is a surprise for Kioko?"

Magnus understood what she wanted. He found it too risky, but also sexually delicious.

"You horny bitch…" he said, laughing. "This is so…"

"Pornographic and hot?" Annabeth said, approaching him and licking his sweaty chest, trailing up to his mouth, and kissing him. "What do you say, Hot Vanir?"

Magnus stiffened at the idea.

"I want to."

Annabeth smiled.

"Great. But only after one more shag. This time you will be against the tree."

Magnus got hard at it. She wanted more sex, and he was willing to give it to her. He said:

"You're the boss."

She got him up shoved him against a tree, his erection pointing at her, and penetrated his cock again in her vagina.

Magnus sped up, grabbing her waist, and moaning shamelessly, letting his moans of pleasure echo through the forest.


	5. Chapter 5: Double Fun Night

Going to San Francisco. Part 5: Double Fun Night

(Kioko and Frederick went to a restaurant to celebrate their wedding anniversary. When they got home, the two began to have sex. Kioko went to her room, going to put on a sexier outfit, and found Magnus at home, wanting sex with her again.)

...

The car parked in the garage.

Kioko and Frederick went to celebrate their wedding anniversary in a fancy restaurant. The food was delicious, as was her husband's statement on the way back.

"The food was delicious" said Kioko.

"Truth. And I'll eat something even better today."

Kioko looked at him, and understood what he wanted.

Happy, Kioko couldn't wait to get inside.

After leaving the twins at their friends' house, the two decided to return home.

As they got out of the car, Kioko and Frederick got in, then started kissing until they got to the couch.

...

Outside, one person looked at the house. Seeing the light on through the window.

It was Magnus.

Annabeth appeared beside him, whispering:

"Go there and do the deal."

Magnus smiled at his cousin's perverted plan. He whispered to her:

"Wait for me and watch the show."

As soon as they saw Kioko and Frederick through the window, Annabeth and Magnus went to the back door, with Magnus willing to do what Annabeth wanted.

...

Kioko would finally have sex with her husband.

She was happy with the idea.

As they kissed, she remembered Annabeth saying she took Magnus for a walk, and they would be back tomorrow.

The whole house was empty, and she thought of something bold to do with Frederick.

Kioko stopped kissing her husband.

"I'll wear something much better" she said, slowly opening her dress at her back. "Wait for me, it'll be good."

Frederick smiled at her boldness.

"Go. My hottie. Surprise me."

Kioko, smiling, climbed the stairs to their room.

...

Kioko entered her room, finishing taking off her dress and throwing it on the floor.

In the wardrobe, she grabbed a black lingerie and put it on. Then looked in the mirror, admiring herself with a smirk on her face.

"Wow, I'm hot" she said.

"I agree" said a voice behind her.

Kioko turned around as the bedroom door closed, revealing Magnus hiding there, exiting slowly from his spot. He wore a sweaty outfit. Kioko watched his strong chest through the holes in his arms holes.

"Magnus?! Weren't you out?"

"I was" he answered. "But I came back. For you."

Defensive, Kioko tried to cover herself with a blanket on the bed.

"You don't need that" said Magnus, walking slowly toward her. "I already saw you naked, remember?"

"What are you doing here?!" She asked, angry. "I'm with Frederick now!"

"I missed you" he said, touching his hard cock through his shorts. Kioko tried not to look too much at the obvious pulse in his shorts. It was big and hard and...

No! She needed to avoid.

But her body was surrendering more and more to the pleasure that boy emanated. That hot, perverted, hunhry for sex, muscular boy…

Her thoughts are betraying her now.

"Oh, that turns you on?" Asked Magnus rhetorically. "And that too?"

He immediately took off his shirt. Kioko watched his sweaty hard muscles before her. She bit her lip, her body being invaded by the rushing horny. That demigod knew how to seduce her, and she loved that.

Magnus approached her, tossing his shirt to the floor, and caught her wrists. He then put her hands on his chest.

Kioko ran his hands over his muscles, collecting sweat on his fingers, and immediately licking her own lips.

Magnus smiled at that, so he hugged her and kissed her with his tongue.

Kioko hugged his bare back, running her hands over his strong body, while Magnus patted her ass and moaned as they kissed.

"Oh, you're amazing" Magnus said between moans. "I love to kiss you, you hot! I wish you was my stepmother, so I could fuck you whenever I want!"

While Magnus licked her neck, Kioko completely surrendered to Magnus. She needed to fuck him again. Real hard.

She pushed him to the bed, watching the shirtless blonde stretched out on her sheets.

"And I wanted to fuck you with the house empty" she began to crawl on him. " Fucking you in the living room, or in the bathroom, or in the kitchen ... even on the terrace ... Ah, so many places!"

"I know some" said Magnus, liking it."Just tell the time, and I'll run."

Kioko reached his face.

"Your pervert."

"You slut."

And they started kissing again.

Magnus began to play with her breasts, trying to free them from her bra. He managed to make one boob out.

Kioko began to massage his penis, covered by the shorts. Magnus smiled.

"I miss that" she said, taking off his pants and taking his hard cock by hand. "So strong and hard and tasty..."

She began to suck, and Magnus threw his head back in pleasure.

"That's it! You hot bitch! Suck it hard!" he moaned.

...

In the living room, Frederick looked up, curious that Kioko had not yet come.

Curious, he called:

"Kioko? Are you alright? Kioko?"

...

"Oh, dear! Are you alright?" Frederick called from below the stairs.

Kioko stopped blowjobing at that moment. Her husband was growing impatient. Soon he would come to the room.

"I need to go!" she said, rising from the bed and straightening her bra.

"Hang on! What about me?" asked Magnus, pointing to his erection.

"Wait here!" she said. "And don't make a noise!"

She wiped her mouth from Magnus's semen and left the room.

Magnus lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Then he decided to follow her.

...

Kioko was on the other floor, near a hallway overlooking the living room, watching Frederick on the couch, a glass of wine in his hand.

She appeared on the bench, wearing lingerie, saying:

"I was preparing for you, my love."

Frederick smiled when he saw her.

"And it was worth it. Come on!" He pressed his erection into his pants. It wasn't big like Magnus's, but she liked it anyway.

Kioko smiled, but something made her stop.

She looked back and saw Magnus hugging her. He was still shirtless, and was licking her ass in silence. Kioko didn't hide surprise.

"Is there a problem?" asked Frederick. It seemed he didn't notice Magnus there, behind her.

"No, none" she lied. "I'm fine."

Frederick stood, then unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out.

"This is how I am now. Ready?"

Just then Magnus pulled her panties down and stuffed something inside her. She turned and saw Magnus sticking his cock inside her.

He got in a few times, and Kioko tried not to moan. She found this situation dangerous and maddening. It was hotter now. She is hornier now.

The most she did was a surprised face.

"Any problem, honey?" asked Frederick.

"No, nothing" she lied, trying not to moan with that hot cock in her pussy. "I'm wanting sex with you so much!"

"So come on, I'm ready now!" He stood up and shook his erection in his hand.

"I'll be right there, honey! You want them around your dick, eh?" She pulled her breasts out of her bra. "Do you want these big guys touching you?" She rocked her breasts sideways.

His voice was sly. Frederick was smiling.

If he realized that these moans were not for that, but the sex Magnus was doing in her vagina.

"Stop teasing me, love! I'm ready for combat! I'll go over there owning you."

Kioko quickly said:

"You do not need love! We fuck right there!"

Kioko stepped back, making Magnus lean against the wall. She pushed him away and took his cock out of that wet cave.

"Go to the bedroom and be silent!" said Kioko, who put on her panties and straightened her bra again.

Magnus, silent, began to return to the room, smiling at her.

Kioko then walked down the stairs, with Frederick loving to see his hot goddess undressing as she walked over to him.

At the room, Kioko kissed him hard, and they both fell on the couch.

...

Magnus could hear Kioko's moans of pleasure from her bed.

They weren't like the ones she did to him, but it was still delicious to hear.

His cock was hard, missing her pussy, her mouth, her voice calling Magnus dirty names.

Without resisting much, he walked down the hall, where he got into Kioko while talking to Frederick, and saw them fucking the couch.

Frederick was really skinny. He was on his back, getting into Kioko, who was leaning on the couch, moaning with pleasure.

Magnus was hard with horny now. He wanted sex, a lot.

Kioko moaned like a sex-hungry slut she was. Frederick moaned with pleasure with each shag. Magnus was touching his erection through his shorts.

Suddenly Frederick lay down, and Kioko was on him. She tucked his cock inside her, and jumped with pleasure.

In a slow motion, she turned her head and saw Magnus standing there, watching the two of them having sex. He ran his hands over his strong chest and licked his lips while touching his crotch, then walked inside.

It was a matter of time, he thought, lying down on the bed again. That hot milf will fuck him. I was sure of that.

Magnus listened as they both moaned with pleasure until, minutes later, the climax came.

Magnus smiled. It was almost time.

...

Kioko was putting her panties back on, completely relaxed from the sex she had with Frederick.

"It was great, honey" Frederick said, relaxed and almost asleep. "I'm lucky to have a sensual bride like you."

"And I'm lucky to have an energetic husband like you" she said, standing up as she fussed with her panties. "We should have sex more often, right?"

Frederick didn't answered.

Kioko turned and saw Frederick naked on the couch, sleeping soundly.

Kioko snapped her fingers in his face. Frederick didn't wake up.

Kioko soon looked up into the room where Magnus was, and a small smile appeared on his face.

...

Magnus saw Kioko enter the room again. She was just in her underwear. He was in shorts, still shirtless, and a throbbing erection wanting a lot of sex.

"So, blond, where do we stop?" she asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

"And your husband?" he asked, looking at her big boobs.

"Don't worry, I fixed him." She touched her own vagina. "And as predicted, he slept. That's why I have a energetic boy lover like you." She started to kiss him. "Do you want to continue or not?"

In response, Magnus pushed her to the bed, getting on top of her, kissing her heartily.

While one hand massaged her big breast, another took off her panties. He passed it at her feet and threw it to the floor.

Kioko grabbed his erection, which sprang from his shorts the moment Magnus undressed, and touched his cock head to her pussy.

"Show your strength!" groaned Kioko.

Magnus, loving the teasing, took her waist and thrust hard.

Kioko moaned louder than with Frederick. Magnus really was a sex master. The rhythm she liked to have started. Magnus really knew how to have sex.

Kioko was grabbing his shoulders, holding on to him as Magnus slipped inside her. The two stared at each other, lustful, and began kissing with desire.

Magnus moaned with pleasure in the kiss. Her tongue was dominating his. Magnus really went crazy with her pussy, tongue and big tits.

Kioko began to grab the blankets, kneading with his hands in the same intensity as Magnus's fucking.

Soon, Magnus stopped fucking, confusing Kioko, but soon understood when Magnus got up and took her ass and positioned it up. Kioko got on four to get better.

"Do you want a bigger one than your husband?" he asked, licking her ear.

"You're much better" she moaned, and it was true. "Come on, strong athlete, I want pleasure now!"

Smiling, Magnus slipped inside her.

Kioko's eyes widened as Magnus entered the sexual rhythm again.

They were fucking hard on Kioko's bed while Frederick slept in the living room. Kioko didn't hold back, moaning like a bitch in heat that she was now.

Magnus kept thrusting behind her.

Kioko, moaning with pleasure, saw in the mirror herself being banged by that muscular boy on his knees, getting into her vagina really hard.

Magnus saw the mirror, looking at her in the eye, and began to flex his arm and chest muscles. Kioko groaned even more at that.

"I love it!"

"Then you'll love it." Magnus took his cock from her pussy and put it on her ass.

Kioko moaned louder.

Magnus was having anal sex with her, and was enjoying the feel of her ass burning with pleasure with that big cock getting inside more and more.

Kioko moaned willingly, just as Magnus got into her. Her ass was being held by his strong hands, which slapped her.

Kioko liked to feel that. Magnus was really full of lust.

She, without resisting, said:

"Come inside! I want your strong jet on my ass!"

Magnus, smiling at her at the mirror, shoved harder. Kioko crumpled the blankets tightly, feeling waves of pleasure through her body. Her breasts swayed with the movement. Her ass was tender with the slapping, and Magnus continued until he moaned with satisfaction.

Kioko felt his strong jet inside her ass. She stared at herself in the mirror, her tongue sticking out, naughty, admiring Magnus's upward-looking, breathing, relieved body.

Magnus got out of her ass. Kioko laid her head on the bed.

Suddenly footsteps echoed down the corridor.

Frederick was coming. Fast.

Magnus got out of bed, grabbing his clothes, putting on his underwear and shorts, and motioned quiet with his finger to his mouth.

He went to the bedroom bathroom, and Frederick appeared in the doorway.

"Want more, my hot wife?" he asked hard again.

Kioko, not getting tired of it, pointed her ass at him, begging.

Frederick came in, ready for more sex.

...

Magnus dressed completely.

Now he had to get out of there.

Glancing at the door, he saw Kioko on his back, jumping on her husband's hard erection.

That hot slut never stops, thought Magnus, smiling at that.

Kioko looked in the mirror, noticing Magnus there. Then she looked at Frederick, his eyes closed, moaning with pleasure. She winked at him, and pointed at the wall.

Magnus understood.

He passed the room and out the door.

...

Magnus walked into his own room, finding Annabeth there, her hot model body all naked, big breasts showing and big butt free, staring at him, enjoying seeing him undress on entering.

His strong body was naked in an instant.

"I liked what you did," she said, licking her lips. "You fucked her while my dad didn't know... it was awesome!"

She remembered watching it all, invisible with her cap, naked, watching her cousin and stepmother fucking on the bed.

Magnus knew she was there, and done it all to please her.

"All for a hot girl like you" His cock sprung free. "Do you still want sex?"

Annabeth went to his bed, pointing her ass at him as she crawled.

"What do you think, hot guy?"

Magnus was enthusiastic about it. He walked over to her and squeezed her ass.

Annabeth moaned a little loudly.

"Want them to find us, bitch?" he asked, squeezing her ass. "Do you want them to see us?"

"No" she moaned, licking his lips. "I want this addictive penis in me now!"

Magnus gave Annabeth what she wanted. He stuffed it in without warning.

Annabeth looked up, completely euphoric with his cock inside her pussy.

They both began to have sex, Magnus getting into her as Annabeth crumpled the bed, trying not to scream with pleasure at it.

...

The next morning Magnus said goodbye to everyone.

Earlier, after Annabeth's brothers were delivered by a friend of Kioko and Magnus and Annabeth "coming" home later, there was a breakfast.

Matthew, Bobby, and Frederick talked quietly while Magnus ate.

However, seeing Kioko and Annabeth slowly, he saw that the two were more relaxed, talking like friendly people.

And it was. Wild sex does that. It makes people calmer.

After breakfast, the twins hugged Magnus at the waist. Frederick shook his hand and hugged him. Kioko hugged him jovially, but pressed her breasts against his body. Annabeth hugged him with joy, pressing herself against him.

Magnus understood what they both did, and smiled inside at that.

Annabeth then drove him to a train station with her father's car, going straight to the train station. From there, to New London, Connecticut. And from there, Boston.

…

There, they hugged in departure.

"I'll miss you, cousin" she said, hugging him again.

"Me too" he said, tightening her hold.

Then she whispered:

"Show up more. And be a tasty pervert that you are."

Magnus stiffened at that. He could not help it. He wanted sex again. Annabeth also have this weird talent.

Looking at a TV screen, he saw the train schedule.

It would be gone in fifteen minutes.

"What do you think of a goodbye fuck?"

Annabeth saw the bathroom Magnus pointed to, and smiled.

"Fucking pervert." She whispered

"Fucking bitch" he called, whispering.

Annabeth went somewhere, pretending to leave, and Magnus went to the bathroom.

…

Inside, he saw that it was empty.

Perfect, he thought.

"Annabeth?" he called.

Annabeth took off her invisibility cap, then took off her coat.

Magnus leaned against the door and twisted the lock with his Odin zombie force, locking it.

Magnus saw Annabeth shirtless, opening her bra.

"Ready?"

"Ten minutes" he said, taking off his jacket and shirt. Annabeth liked to see his muscles. He unzipped his pants, freeing his cock. "It's gonna be awesome."

"Literally." Annabeth pulled down her pants and panties and leaned against the sink, looking in the mirror.

She saw her perverted cousin approach, taking her breasts, pulling her in for a kiss, and began to penetrate.

Annabeth kissed him as she felt his cock inside her pussy, loving another sexual adventure with him.

She leaned against the sink, feeling that huge cock penetrate her body again. She looked in the mirror and found herself fucking Magnus again, both of them moaning.

Annabeth smiled hornily, loving to have sex in a public restroom again.

...

One person tried to open the door but failed.

He tried more often, and failed. He was thinking of calling security to help him when a blond teenager stepped out.

"These doors, isn't it?" he said, pointing to the destroyed lock. "They'll have to change."

The man saw the teenager walking away, and his attention went to the lock.

It was really destroyed. What type of thing could have done that?

Then he walked inside, and felt a bumping, as if he had struck someone.

But when he saw, he saw no one.

...

Magnus got on the train, choosing a seat near the window.

Choosing one, he looked out, seeing several people walking through the station.

But he saw something of interest to him.

He saw Annabeth saying goodbye to him, smiling.

After the sex they had, even he was happy.

Magnus waved back and sank into his chair. Waiting just to come home, to its usual Nordic madness.

End of vacation. Time to return home.

And he have a perfect plan for that. A Valkyrie.

...

**(To be continued in Magnus Chase Adventures Chapter 9...)**


End file.
